Vehicles such as Autonomous ground vehicles (AGVs) or unmanned aerial vehicles (UAVs) (e.g. drones) are generally vehicles that operate without a human pilot aboard. Drones can be used for performing surveillance, reconnaissance, and exploration tasks for military and civilian applications. The use of drones for package delivery has become more prevalent in society.
AGVs may be utilized in conjunction with UAVs in a package delivery system, wherein the AGV may move, without a human driver aboard, throughout a geographic area in order to deliver packages to physical locations designated by customers. AGVs may include a storage area for storing items to be delivered. AGV efficiency is limited if the vehicle can carry only one load at a time or if it must wait for a person to empty the load before it returns. Additionally, mechanisms for transferring goods from the AGV to a secure locker may be complex. Therefore, there is a need to allow an AGV to carry multiple loads and to drop them off securely at physical locations designated by customers without requiring long wait times for the AGV.